


[Authorized Translation]A Tent Full Of Fun

by cat_pure



Series: Translation about Deadpool [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men Origins Wolverine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Minor riding, Rough Sex, Tent Sex, Wade Has Issues, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: “我想和你做爱。”他飞快地说道，注视着Logan挑眉看过来的模样，“你以前跟男人上过床吗？”他歪了歪头，唇角勾起一个猫弧，又突然发问道。“你…这…这就是你想谈的事情吗？”他不可置信地反问道，故意忽视了那个问题。“Well，我倒希望…现在可以少说点话。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tent Full Of Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832732) by [DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper). 



> 没想到时隔半年还是遇见了太太给了我授权邮件…简直感激涕零，所以这两天内疚感催着我迅速翻完了…太太的细节非常足，翻译的过程中学到了不少炖肉技巧，有个别地方还是用了意译，因为总忍不住美化笔下人物，以及语言差异原因，一些对话全部翻译过来难免失去了原汁原味，所以请多多指教！  
> 

Logan又一次失眠了。  
这已经是他目不转睛盯着帐篷天顶的第三个夜晚。

他的脑海里一直不自觉地回想着那天，乃至从前那些日子里，他双手粘上的无辜鲜血。他绝对谈不上喜欢现在这样的日子，但他也没有力量离开Victor——那个把他带入雇佣兵生涯的家伙。  
X小队，他们如是自称。  
一群由一个人类领导的训练有素的战争机器和变种人，他也认为有两三个可能不是变种人，因为他们从未展现过他们的能力，当然，也可能他们使用过了，只是当时他不在场。

Logan深吸了一口气，让入夜微凉的空气在肺腔中停留了一会才慢慢吐出，他把一条手臂枕在头下，薄毯盖住的膝盖微微屈起，另一只手轻搭在小腹上。  
他憎恨这种生活，他憎恨掠夺杀戮，他憎恨Victor总是乐于那样滥杀无辜，甚至什么理由都没有。雇佣兵的日常几乎是他能想到最可怖的东西，可他仍这样过活，因为他不想离开他的兄弟…

“Logan，你醒着吗？”  
Wade…  
他从万千思绪中跳出神来，掩去脸上所有的神情——如果他刚曾不小心表现出来什么的话。  
“No.”他直言不讳地答道，眼睛仍然盯着帐篷上方，他可以听到帐篷门口清晰的拖曳声，赤裸裸向他昭示着对方正往里面爬。  
“Good,我想找你谈点事情。”他显然是忽视了那声“No”，也真的不明白这其中的暗示。  
当Wade从右侧出现在他的视线里时，他叹了口气，蜷了蜷身体，以防碰到篷顶：  
“你想干什么？”他恼怒地问道，在年青男人把他身上的毯子掀到一边，精瘦的长腿横跨过他的下腹时微微挑起眉，男人的膝盖跪坐在他身体两侧，骨节分明的双手摸上他的胸膛，“我该换种说法…你在干什么？”  
“很明显，准备做爱。”他随意地答道，毫无廉耻感，表情和语调都没有一丝一毫的改变，就好像这是一件每天都要发生的事。事实上，Logan有点目瞪口呆，以至于他一时没有反驳，也没有回应。这太坦率了，太直接了，太突然了，也太出乎意料了，真的，让人完全意想不到，他以为，从他描述女人的方式来看，他一向直得像块钛合金钢板。

“Hey，这里有人在吗？”Wade敲了敲他一侧头颅，Logan眨了几次眼，让当机的大脑开始重新运作：  
“我刚刚敲坏了你的脑子吗？…如果，你有一个脑子的话？”然后听见了欠揍的嘲弄。  
“Wait，所以…”实际上，他不知道要怎么继续说下去，“你想…要…”他真的不知道——而对方正为从他口中缓慢蹦出来的每个字节一直点着头，拖长的音调试图给予足够长的时间来消化理解…但是…  
“和你做爱。”他飞快地说道，注视着Logan挑眉看过来的模样，“你以前跟男人上过床吗？”他歪了歪头，唇角勾起一个猫弧，又突然发问道。  
“你…这…这就是你想谈的事情吗？”他不可置信地反问道，故意忽视了那个问题。他不想说他不喜欢这个想法，那可是Wade。虽然他的时间观念很差，行事态度糟糕，但是，他必须承认，这人有着相当令人惊艳的身体，尤其当他握起双刀时，灵活而矫健，像头流线漂亮的猎豹。  
“Well，我倒希望…现在可以少说点话。”他坦诚地说道，促狭的笑意仍勾在脸上。

“那些家伙没给你过夜的地方？”他突然问道，在注意到Wade的微笑微不可察地黯淡了几分时，他的表情也黑了下来。  
“…不，不管他们给不给我安排住处，我都想跟你上床，我想要这样。”这个雇佣兵跟他的直爽有些不同，他还要开放得多，而Logan没有感受到撒谎的意味——他想和他做爱，没人接济他完全可以当作一个借口的笑话，“所以…做，还是不做？”  
Logan从鼻腔轻叹了一声，他的目光逡巡过Wade的身体——这具十足吸引视线的身体，宽肩窄腰…臀线弯曲的弧度，堪称完美的比例滑进他的脑海，而且…Wade也正处在一个堪称完美的位置。

“想要我把它脱下来吗？”他的手指穿过下摆，轻轻拉起有些褪色的红色紧身背心，嘴角甜蜜的弧度再度尽数回归。Logan注视着暴露在他视野里的蜜色胸膛，一种扭曲的想法不受控制地袭上心头。他把手撑在薄薄的床垫上，Wade向后挪蹭着留给他半坐起身移动的空间。

抓住Wade结实挺翘的屁股时，他看到男人眼眸里闪过的讶然，他的目光与Wade的下颌平齐，挑起一个笑意含混地问道，“轻一点，还是…用力点？”  
“…你真的要问吗？”Wade轻声呢喃道，他可以确定，Wade此刻的注意力大多都已经被他放在他屁股上动作的手吸引走了，平时总是搞怪的五官变得软化柔和，修剪圆润的指甲在他的侧腰收紧。Logan的手指滑进他的腰带，感受着柔韧而紧实的肉感，缓慢地向下移动。  
他看着Wade有些紧张不安地褪开腰带，让他宽大的手掌更进一步抓到两侧浑圆的臀瓣，泄露出颤抖的呼吸声让他暗沉下眸子，整只探进裤子里的手掰开臀肉，带着粗茧的手指在穴口按压磨蹭。  
“裤子在挡路呢。”雇佣兵的手抓住Logan的肩膀，露出一个故意戏谑的笑。  
“那就把它脱下去。”Logan命令道，稍稍退后了一点，让他能够完成任务。Wade拉扯着裤子，直到它松垮地挂在大腿下，值得高兴地是，这没废多大力气，因为离开腰带后，裤子本身就宽松地像个袋子一样。

在没有裤子的妨碍以后，所有的触碰变得更加方便，他把两根干燥的手指挤进紧致的入口，粗暴地推到深处，完全不担心伤害到这个男人。没错，对于任何一个正常人来说，这样都会感到痛苦，但是 Wade并不能完全算是正常人——他喜欢，甚至热爱着疼痛，甬道似乎正不停推挤排斥着他的手指，却将骨节吞得更深，哽出难以分辨的细碎诅咒。  
Logan来回抽送着手指，随着往复的运动，穴口周围的一圈肌肉渐渐变得松软，Wade开始小幅度迎合的动作让他确定他没有弄伤他。  
“…掐掉枯燥的前戏，Logan。”Wade安静示意道，“我想要你在里面(I want you Inside me)…”  
如果这样还不能让他硬起来的话，Logan也不知道还有什么才能，他明显感觉到裤子发紧：  
“我知道你这家伙是个受虐狂(masochist *注1)，但是我不想让你撕裂。”脱口而出的话比他想要说的更加“体贴”，听起来比Wade想象的要更关心得多。  
“我简直都被你感动了。”Wade玩笑道，在Logan深入按压着内壁时嵌入没忍住的呻吟，第三根手指很快也加入了进来，埋进小穴深处，直到指根触到入口，“我可从来都不知道你这样关心我的身体健康，嗯、下一步是什么？烛光晚餐？公园散步？还是树林幽会？”

“你的话太多了。”他平静地陈述道，没有一点点平时的愤怒，他空余的手扣住雇佣兵的后颈，将他的身体拉低到距离为零，两个人的嘴唇交叠在一起，更多的反驳被融化进激烈交缠的热吻里，他们的舌头缠卷在一起，像是做着湿漉漉的摔跤比赛。  
Logan率先打破了这个吻，又或者说，这场战斗，并没有拉开距离，只是单纯地退出了在对方口腔中扫荡的舌头，在他看来，目前来说，氧气还是维持生命力的重要元素。  
“…Wow,”他听见Wade不均匀的喘息，Logan瞥了一眼还有些凌乱、失神呼吸的雇佣兵，“如果我知道你这么会接吻的话，我一定会早点…哈啊——”  
他变了调的声音饱含着远非疼痛的愉悦，Logan可以看到Wade染上色彩的黑眸，讶于这家伙几乎忘了他身体里还含着他的手指。  
“Found it.”他重新和Wade吻在一起，还没等他露出一个逗弄的笑，他便感觉到他的后背重新接触到床垫，手指被迫从雇佣兵的小穴里分离。

“Great.解放小Logan吧，然后我可以舔湿它，或者…我就这样干着骑上去。”  
这像是一个重要的转折开关，Logan庆幸于他现在还没有爆炸，他扯开下半身的束缚，并不那么迷你的Logan(not-so-mini Logan)终于从燥热的限制中弹跳出来，接触到冷空气时，器官轻微抽动着，他的裤子褪到腿弯，也像Wade的那样松垮。  
“真想知道我能把你吞得多深，你看起来那么大。”Wade像在跟他的阴茎打招呼，甚至以一种比跟他说话时还要充满情欲而诱惑的语调，他凝视着它，几乎像被催眠一般。欲望在他棕黑色的眸子里如此明亮，直白地让Logan感觉到无言的渴求张力，他觉得总归有限的自制力正在失控，也感到囊袋一阵阵紧缩，催促着他堵进这个胡言乱语的小混蛋嘴里。  
“所以…你是准备舔湿它，Wilson，还是只打算这么盯着？”他撑着手肘喑声道。  
Wade抬眼看向他，缓缓舔了舔唇瓣，像个邪恶的巫师。

“我猜，可能我只是想让它达到可使用状态。”Wade调笑道，柔软的嘴唇从一侧倚贴上那根超过平均尺寸的阴茎，磨蹭着缓缓地吞到最深，轻轻吮吸着上面的皮肤。  
他听到上方传来满足的喟叹，遂更加努力地转动着舌头，舌苔滑过火热性器的顶端，细致缓慢地打了个卷，从下向上绕着整个柱身往复吞吐。  
在又一次贴到最上端时，Wade仰起视线望向那双盛着沉沦着迷的眸子，朝Logan狡黠地眨了眨眼，重新把龟头含进了嘴里吮吸，慢吞吞地摆动着头颅下沉。他爱死了它又粗又长的模样，而且他十分确定他没办法完全把整根吞进嘴里，尽管他该死的想要尝试做到。

Wade伸手轻握住阴茎的根部，努力张开嘴让Logan闯进他所能做到的最深处。他能感觉到那根东西塞满他的口腔后继续深入，压过晃来晃去的那一点，坚定地挤进狭窄的喉腔，清晰地让他感知到它可以进入到多深的地方。  
窒息感让他渐渐扬起头吐出，在只剩前段一小截时，雇佣兵合上了唇，驯顺地舔舐着已经湿漉漉的头部，品尝着舌尖腥咸的男人味道。

“…嗯，你‘有过’呕吐反射吗？”Logan粗喘着问道，他的头微微仰向后，脑海里无意识地放映着帐篷顶的景象——即使他早已闭上了双眼，他确信差不多在这场为润湿而来的口活一半还没到的时候，他就闭上了眼睛。  
“我不知道，刚刚那是我第一次真正做过的深喉。”Wade专注地用舌尖撩过每一个细微的角落，被占用的嘴巴一边哼哼唧唧着回答，一边转动着从不同角度上下滑动。全部心思被占据后，完全没有注意到Logan此刻盯着他的异样神情，他的眸子比平时睁得更大，眉毛微微蹙起，似乎为他那轻描淡写的只言片语而感到晕眩震惊。

酸涩不已的口腔使Wade最终不得不放慢了舔吸的动作，他抬眸看向眼前这个变种人，一边绕着顶端的小孔打转。他可以看到对方的牙关紧闭，嘴唇也紧紧抿在一起，Wade不认为他会对他产生多大的影响，当然，这绝非抱怨。  
他从流着水的阴茎上起身站到一旁，把松泄的裤子和短靴脱下，连同双刀一起放在武器堆里，再度横跨到Logan两侧，朝他露出一个不可言说的弧度。

“你准备好了吗，宝贝儿？”他呼唤的嗓音带着缥缈的引诱，覆了一层薄茧的手掌扶住那根性器，随着温柔的揉捏抵在幽闭的入口来回磨蹭。  
“坐下去。”Logan哑声命令道，一只手摸向雇佣兵绷紧的臀肉用力抓揉。  
“Logan，我真喜欢你…完全被控制的模样。”Wade充满爱意的恶作剧语气故意在中途戛然停顿，故意刺激着变种人快到极限的忍耐力。他溢出一声柔软的轻笑，缓缓沉下身体，宽度长度都远非手指能够相媲的物什进入，火热的肠壁被完全打开——Logan说得没错，他绝对是一个十足的受虐狂，黏膜被延展撑平的钝痛感让他无法抑制欢喜的呻吟。  
肠肉堆积抗议着坚挺异物的入侵，Wade长长地做着深呼吸，努力放松着身体让Logan挤进越来越远的深处。他能感觉到龟头拓开内壁顶进最里面的地方，几乎…嗯、几乎碰到了前列腺那一点，他知道那点在哪里，他有足够多的‘韦德自给自足（Alone）’时刻，那让他清楚确切地了解自己体内的敏感点藏在何处，距离Logan现在的位置不过微寸之间。

一声无法抑止、清晰可闻的喘气响彻，他的余光瞥及Logan：那人星眸合起，眉紧皱成一团，叹息的唇还保持着无声的‘O’形，隐没在贴身白色背心里的健硕胸膛向上起伏。  
“唔…你要一直这样皱着眉，你的脸会被卡住回不来的。”Wade伸出细长的手指描过眉峰的弧线，按在他聚堆的眉心沉吟道。  
“你真是选了…嗯、一个好极了（helluva）的时间来探讨我的样子…”Logan呻吟着，微微睁开眼看了看雇佣兵，他从未见过这个男人如此…如此…：Wade的呼吸低沉而浊重，一层薄薄的汗水覆满他的身躯，打湿成晶亮的光泽，欲望爬满他氤氲的水眸，寡淡的唇瓣张开，柔软的短发黏湿在额迹，像是完全耽溺于Logan赐予他的快感。  
惹人发疯的性感。

“就…啊、就只是说说…”Wade温润的嗓音拖长，夹杂着低喘，发软的双手搭在Logan胸膛，指尖弯曲攥住了同样潮湿的布料。他已经完全被贯穿，变种人烙铁一般碾过前列腺那一点，他开始摇晃起腰肢，肠肉在动作间被推拉扯动。  
“太深了…哈、埋得太深了…”穿透的压力让Wade低声呜咽起来，他收紧抓在Logan身上的手，但他想要，他需要…他不是那种慢吞吞的软性子。  
雇佣兵再次提起了腰臀，他控制着速度降低身体，龟头踏过敏感点时，神经末梢仿佛都在痉挛。  
Logan开始向上挺腰，抓在臀肉上的手臂收紧，将Wade圈低到自己怀里，他的律动丝毫不能称之为缓和，但他很清楚，Wade也不会真正想要他温吞下来，他坚定地操进到雇佣兵体内，感觉到后者沉落迎接他的阴茎，然后再摇晃着起身，一次次重复着这火辣的动作。

“…我不会坏掉的，Logan，嗯、再给力点…”Wade沙哑的嗓音颤抖着，他知道Logan不想弄坏他，但这比粗暴更加让他不安的方式几乎像是折磨。  
Logan发出忍耐的低吼，他从下方腾起施力，猛然交换了两人的位置，将Wade困在他的手臂与床垫间：  
“…是你渴求这样的。”他咆哮道，用力抓揉着雇佣兵的屁股朝自己圈近，同时恶狠狠地楔进深处。  
Wade一条手臂搂紧他的脖颈，光裸的后背难以承受地弓起，另一只手死死抓着身下的垫子：  
“啊啊—上帝…哈、再…更多一点…”他呜咽道，而Logan完完全全地满足着他。他摇晃着腰身挺动，激烈地、重重地将他彻底钉穿，甚至有种像之前一样顶进喉咙的错觉，一刻也不停地进进出出。

Logan发誓他绝对从来没想过要操Wade一顿，但他妈的从这一刻开始，他百分之二百地想这样。Wade带给他那甜美的快感，他混乱沉沦的模样，唇中不断泄露出的罪恶声音，还有淫荡漂亮的身体……  
他俯身叼住了雇佣兵脖颈上的软肉，在味蕾感知到皮肤上淡淡的腥咸时，开始又咬又吸，下身仿佛不知疲倦地用力推进到这个年青佣兵的身体里，促使对方发出更多来不及吞咽的短促呻吟。无论多么肆意的强度都被更紧地裹住包容的感觉太美妙了，上过他床的所有女人加在一起都没有Wade身体里面来得柔软与火热——他完全契合他。  
“标记…哈…我是你的吗？…我一直觉得、你不是占有型的…甜心。”Wade几乎喘不过气地喃道，Logan结实的臀撞上来时，他调侃的笑声都被撞得四散。他不甘示弱地适应着变种人又急又猛的节奏，在后者狠劲干进来的时候，不服气地迎合着承击回去。  
Logan松开嘴里带上血腥味的肌肤，灼热的呼吸喷洒在Wade颈侧：  
“我确实不是。”他粗声回道，再次咬住了他的脖子，像是叼住猎物绝不撒口的恶狼。他稍微偏转了性器，可能只有微厘之间，但身下陡然愈发甜腻的浪叫证明他没做错选择，刺激着他对准那一点反复撞击。

“Fuck,fuck,fuck…there,again!”Logan根本无法克制喉咙里溢出野兽般的吼叫，他凶狠地捅进那口水淋淋的肉穴，Wade茫然地本能追寻着迎合他的阴茎。两个人的力量叠加，如果明天早晨Wade因为淤伤完全不能一声不吭地坐下，他也根本不会感到惊讶。  
囊袋撞击在臀瓣上的幅度越来越大力，搭在他肩颈处的手紧紧攥住了他的头发，但没有拉扯，只是难耐地抓着。  
这个见鬼的雇佣兵…

Logan大开大合地插进最深的里处，来自相反方向的推力将整根牢牢咬住不肯松口，他可以感觉到紧紧裹着他的肠肉高热的温度，感觉到他身体里炸起滚烫的电流，径直流入他的身体下腹。  
他加快了征战的步伐，猛烈地、迅疾地操进身下这具精瘦的躯体里，肉感十足的屁股每每迎合将他弹回，他快要到极限了，而来自Wade那边前所未有的用力紧握让他知道，Wade也濒临在高潮的巅峰。  
Logan粗暴地做着最后的冲刺，用力到像要与对方融为一体，Wade喉咙里哽咽出一声破碎的喘息，他的腰肢仍然弓起，在Logan撞向前列腺时，失控地射了出来。Logan狠狠地咬住了Wade，在粗噶、低沉的呻吟中喷洒进湿热的小穴深处。

他们就维持着那样的姿势，Logan咬着他脖颈和锁骨间的致命部位，Wade仍紧握着手中的头发与床垫，与对方的体温交缠在一起，享受着少有的沉默，宁静的夜晚里只剩彼此不匀的呼吸声。  
“…That was fun.”雇佣兵喘着气打破了沉默，颤抖的声音还透着茫然，像是仍处在高潮的余韵里久久失神。  
“闭嘴…”Logan还在享受着事后时刻，他以及完全记不得上一次这样做爱的模样，当感觉到Wade拱着身体动来动去时，他的眉头又皱了起来。Logan伸手环抱住不老实的雇佣兵，手贴在他明晰的肩胛骨上。  
“我们以后一定还会再做的。”  
Wade没有闭嘴，Logan知道，他从来都不会闭上嘴巴。

“我不介意你来夜间探访。”

**Author's Note:**

> *注1：就是想吐槽下这句话…masochist，和sadist相对，反正这两个词拼一起就是SM的全称，我也不做详细解释（扶额）翻到这里满脑子都是粗暴的调教大佬S和他总四处惹事情的抖M(跪)
> 
> 那么，白色情人节快乐！喵爱你们！


End file.
